Possession
by WinchesterswithCastiel
Summary: Castiel got taken over by the leviathans which left The Winchesters down and when Sam took what was supposedly an ordinary walk alone,he got kidnap by the possessed. It's up to Dean and Bobby to find the younger Winchester and the motives behind it while,The Leviathans takes a love interest in Sam and thinks it's a good opportunity to break Dean too,They are after all..selfish
1. Chapter 1:Castiel

**A/N:Herro guise!This is another fanfic!Please R &R!I really appreciate it!I don't accept Flames,but I do accept advices and be doing Oneshots and requests 3 Hope you enjoy this XDXD**

**BTW:This happens after the scene where Castiel got taken over...Just imagine a fake scene where Sam was with the two okei?OK. XD This is Fanfiction!**

**WARNING:IF YOU CAN'T TAKE EVIL!CAS or at least CAS BEING POSSESSED BY LEVIATHANS,Don't READ!I need a Possessed!Cas(Will be referring to The leviathans as Cas...bcoz even tho Wincest is mai ship,Samstiel is much appreciated)**

**Follow me on Twitter: WinchestersSPN_**

Disclaimer:I do not own anything from Supernatural(Dean:Damn Straight!)

Sam and Dean banged the door open, confused and dazed from the scenes that just happened. Castiel was lost to the dark side, they wanted to deny it so badly but yet they saw with their own two eyes.

Dean and Bobby had the privilege to feel it while Sam got away, unhurt. Dean moved to the motel's couch and sank into it with empty air was filled with deafening silence as Dean was in his catatonic state and Bobby was busy resting up.

Sam left his friend and boyfriend/Brother alone, deciding to take a walk around the forest. Sam left a note on the fridge before walking out the door. Sometimes he really wanted the life he didn't have, one that is normal.

His shoes stomped on dead leaves,causing crunching sound to be heard."Cas.."Sam whispered with a sore feeling in his heart.

*FLASHBACK*

_"You need to run now!"Castiel bellowed,clutching his stomach,bending over,"I can't hold them back!"."Hold who back?"Dean questioned,eyes flashing with pain at seeing his best friend this way."They held on inside me!Dean!They're so STRONG!"Castiel groaned,using the few remains of his willpower to hold it back._

_"Who the hell?"Bobby got cut off by Castiel's desperate and warning eyes."LEVIATHAN"Castiel manage to yell before twisting and jerking ,Dean and a panicked Sam tried to run but they heard Castiel state"Too late!"in a mocking,cheery voice._

_"Cas?"Dean said,when Castiel grabbed his collar and pulled him close with suppressed hatred.__"Cas is...HMM"Castiel jerked his shoulders up at a pretend-thinking noise he made,"He's gone,He's...Dead!"At the word'dead',Castiel shrugged jerkily again,grinning widely,"WE run the show now"._

_It the last thing Dean heard before getting thrown into a table,smashing into glasses."AH!"Castiel said happily,before walking towards Bobby to shove him to another table._

_Castiel grin faded as he glance to the left,watching Sam back took a step closer and with each step,Sam backed up which caused him to trip clutch his arm in pain,he probably fractured it,but tried his best to get up._

_"SAMMY!RUN!"Dean yelled from the corner,too shocked to move._

_"Shut up bitch!"Castiel(AKA The leviathans) yelled,taking a random object lying around to throw at Dean."Dean!"Sam yelled,running to before Sam could take a second step,the Leviathan-possessed vessel was pinning the younger Winchester down._

_"Don't "Castiel muttered darkly."Get off me!"Sam retorted,struggling violently."Such an adorable,feisty little thing.I'll have fun breaking your brother by claiming you"Castiel whispered before standing up,bleeding and walked out quickly to find a source of water._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Yes Sammy?"A voice answered from behind froze in his steps and didn't dare turn around."Shit!What the hell was i thinking?!Leaving my weapons at home?!FUCK"Was all Sam could think while putting on an emotionless face."W-What are you doing here"Sam stated coldly.

"Aww Sammy,don't be scared...or mad"Castiel stated in a mocking voice,using Castiel's face to make a pouting expression while resting his chin on Sam's shoulder in a way how a couple would.

"Stop using all this endearing acts to lure me!Just eat me!"Sam shouted,turning round in a fit of emotional imbalance. He was mad enough that these creatures were using Castiel's body as a playtoy but now,they were toying with him?Hell fucking No.

"Why would I do that Sammy?I know It's hard to believe,but I love U!Since the day I started to observe you and your annoying prick of a brother"Castiel said lazily,fiddling with the hem of Sam's shirt."Get away from me,you monster!"Sam yelled,shoving Castiel back causing the said person to hit the trunk of a nearby tree.

Castiel seemed to take deep breaths before opening his eyes again,this time with repressed annoyance."You Sonofabitch,shoulden't have done that baby"Castiel growled and in the blink of an eye,grabbing Sam's hair roughly before banging it against the tree,knocking Sam unconscious.

"That's rough love for you"

* * *

**Next morning~**

* * *

Dean woke up,rubbing his eyes lazily before the hard truth hit is .Dean lied there for awhile more,hugging a random closest to him,gone.

"DEAN!DEAN WINCHESTER!"Bobby yelled from upstairs with the sound of footsteps dashing down the stairs."What is it Bobby?!Not in the fucking mood!"Dean responded,irritated."SAM IS MISSING!"Bobby answered urgently as his worried face showed from in front of him now.

Dean eyes widened before hastily getting up from the couch.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAM IS MISSING?!"


	2. Chapter 2-Motives

**Author Note:Herro dere guise,Back again :) with another storie,pwease Read and Review^^It means alot to me and I really appreciate it~*~It makes me feel like I'm intoxicated~*~I hope you guise will enjoy it!XD P.S Im sorry I can't spread it out,I already tried but It failed ;-; Ignore the mistakes,Fanfiction seems to delete some of my words...I tried to perfect it tho**

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything from SPN(Supernatural),if I did,It will be rated for (W)Incest and Smut^^**

"What do you mean Sam is missing?!"Dean growled urgently,jolting up from the couch and moving to stand."He left a note before he left and it's been a day since the time recorded on the note!"Bobby answered,trying to keep his calm when the older Winchester was already panicking enough.

"That sonofabitch...Where's the note?"Dean questioned.

"Here"Bobby replied and took out the note from his pocket and handed it to Dean.

_Hey guys,_

_I'll be out for a walk around our forest covering,I'll be back soon,_

_De don't worry about me,Rest well,_

_Bobby,I'm sorry I coulden't protect you,_

_Love,_

_Sam_

_15:45_

"That chick-flick bitch"Dean muttered could swear he saw tears in Dean's green eyes.

* * *

"Mm!"Sam groan as he felt his head pound N stumbled up to his feet,clutching his head and tried to clear the fog in his mind while recollecting his memory and jolted up,looking around tentatively while noticing his hands were cuffed to the king-sized he was on.

Sam then realized how the place looked more like a mansion then a lair for a leviathan.

"Good morning baby"A voice greeted,the younger winchester jerked as he didn't notice the door open and watch as Castiel,possessed by the Leviathans,approach him with a food tray.

"Stay away from me!"Sam stated coldly,his face a mixed between rage and vulnerability.D Leviathans ignored the command and sat down on the end of the bed,beside the younger N lifted a sandwich and seemed to scratch his neck awkwardly.

"You...ah..will need your strength for our activities later"Was all Castiel said.

Sam cold stature broke momentarily,seeing the awkwardness that was surrounding Castiel which reminded him of D real one."I don't want anything from you!Purgatory creatures!"Sam answer seemed to infuriate the other.

"Your little I-don't-trust-anyone-but-Dean attitude is starting to get fucking annoying bitch!You will fucking eat this sandwich you little slut!"Castiel roared,his eyes seemed to turn a darker shade of blue as his anger grew.

"Then don't feed me!Dump me!Hate me!Any hellfucking thing!"Sam retorted,trying to not let on his fear.

"Baby...Sammy,When will you learn that I meant what I said?I love you,U just need to accept the fact that someone other than Dean can love someone as messed up as you"Castiel's eyes seem to have a soft glow as he sensed the younger's emotions.

"Will you eat it?"Castiel questioned,D younger was lost between the mixed emotions and before he knew what he was doing,he leaned over and bit off the top of the sandwich.

"Good boy Sammy!I knew you'll submit eventually"Castiel stated,causing Sam to growl and decide it was over to play nice,"It's Sam Winchester to you!".

"That's it!I tried to be nice to you Sam,I love you,really...but you obviously don't know your fucking place!So I shall teach you bitch!"Castiel's voice was rough and a suppressed mixed of anger and desperation,showing his anger through his jerky hand gestures.

And this time,Sam was afraid of the impending danger.

"This is going to be so much fun"Castiel said,smiling mockingly.

* * *

"Bobby,got anything yet?"Dean questioned,typing rapidly on Sam's computer.

"No,We got thousands of idigits who hate us Dean,just mention'Winchester' to any hell or heaven beings and it'll drive them Lucifer-crazy"Bobby answered matter-of-factly.

"Who would want to do this?!Why Sam?!He's just a kid!"Dean muttered angrily as he slammed the computer shut."They are creatures Dean,beings with no heart"Bobby answered calmly as he looked through files.

"What I meant was their motives for kidnapping him,Everyone wants us dead Bobby,there's thousands of things hell and heaven want to do to us this time,It's too fucking obvious this time,these sons of bitches has more than just a motive"Dean stated.

"I know Dean,just...keep your faith and continue will find Sam soon and we'll take our revenge then on those idgits"Bobby said before sighing silently due to the exhaustion.

"Whoever you are,if you fucking dare lay a hand on Sammy,I will kill YOU,KILL YOU"Dean murmured,clenching his fist.


	3. Chapter 3-Shattered,Broken and Lost

**A/N: Okay, I hope you guise enjoy this chapter and whatever mistakes you see….I don't know anymore. I used Microsoft Word for every story and I've already edited until there are no mistakes that the computer could "See". So yeah, please leave a review after reading ^^**

**BTW: Sorry if the "smut" scene isn't good, I don't write force!Sex that great..on my other website, I write willing but feisty sex..nothing like rape tho and well, so I skipped quite a few procedures but I swear the future!Smut scenes will be better!**

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing bby**

Castiel smiled a predator-like smile and climbed over the younger, causing Sam to struggle and fight against the bondage. "Stop fighting it Sammy" Castiel coulden't help but growl, adding his nickname just to spite him. "Cas, Cas this is not you! I know you're somewhere in there" Sam pleaded as he thought he saw a flinty flicker in the ex-angel's blue eyes.

"Sam! I'm so sorry! I-I, Please forgive me Sam, The Leviathans, they were too strong" Castiel said in shock, looking away in shame. "Cas? Is it really you?" Sam asked gently, eyes wide. "I'm sorry but Cas isn't home right now, want me to take a message?" The Leviathans taunted, grinning.

Sam just looked away in rage. "Such a bitch, aren't you? I'll teach you to respect me a little more" Castiel growled and gripped Sam's chin, forcing the other to face him before crashing their lips together roughly. "Hmp!Mmm!"Sam tried to struggle violently against the other but failed.

Castiel continued kissing the other and easily held him down, licking his lips. Sam felt his eyes water as reality dawned on him, he was going to get raped. "Listen here Sammy" Castiel drawled after pulling away, "You'd better respond or let's say… your prick of a brother is going to purgatory".

Sam felt three tears slide down his face and just nod. "Good boy" Castiel replied and pressed his lips gently to the boy's. Sam just willed his tears away and kissed back, allowing Castiel to take the lead as Castiel nibbled on his lips, asking for entrance. Sam opened his mouth obediently, tangling his tongue with the other, all the while thinking of Dean.

He coulden't let Dean get hurt. He has no doubt the Leviathans were a huge group. All he could hope was Dean to find him before he breaks, he had a feeling it won't be long.

After awhile, Castiel pulled away but not before pecking him once more on the lips. "Cas… Do we have to do this?" Sam asked, more like plead as the other ripped the younger's shirt apart easily. "Sam" Castiel warned and Sam back down, Dean's life was in his hands. Castiel dived in for his neck, biting and nibbling on it, getting a soft moan from the other while grinding against Sam's limp cock.

Sam bit back a moan threatening to escape and coulden't help but moan and mentally shot himself for it. Castiel smirked and continued leaving hickeys around the younger's neck, making Sam wince and whimper. Castiel pressed butterflies trails down Sam's body before Sam fought back again.

"Cas, please! We don't have to do this!" Sam begged, trying to push the other away. "That's it Sam! I thought of making this painless for you, but I guess it's gonna hurt like a bitch so hold on to the safety bars closely Sam" Castiel said with a smile that made him look both insane and evil.

"W-Wha?!" Sam could barely spill any words as Castiel removed his clothes. Castiel climbed over the other and tore his pants away easily. "Get on all fours Sam, or I will make you" Castiel warned, his tone filled with irritation and slight anger. Sam gulped, nod and got on all fours as tears made their way to his eyes again.

Castiel positioned his cock to Sam's hole and thrust in, making the younger clench his fist and eyes in pain. As Castiel tried to force his way in, Sam coulden't stop tears from flowing. The pain was unbearable. "C-Cas, p-please stop" Sam begged and took huge gulps of air. Castiel thrust in slowly at first before increasing in speed, moaning.

"I'm going to make you beg for it bitch" Castiel moaned and angled his cock at Sam's prostrate. As soon as Castiel's cock and Sam's prostrate made contact, Sam moaned and coulden't stop.

Castiel continued thrusting mercilessly and Sam moaned with each powerful thrust. "C-Cas" Sam managed to choke out as Castiel growled. "It's master to you" Castiel growled through his moans. "M-Master, please" Sam moaned. "Please what?" Castiel shot back, slowing his thrust for a few moments.

"L-Let me cum!" Sam moaned and a few more thrust was all it took for Sam's world to become a shot of lightning white. Sam collapse on the bed, panting from exhaustion.

"From now on Sam, I'm your master you understand?" Castiel stated simply. "Yes….Master" Sam replied, his eyes brimming with tears as his mind tried to process what had happened.

And for a moment, he knew he had crumbled.

* * *

"Dean, perhaps you want to lie down for a few goddamn hours?" Bobby asked, watching Dean flip through the channels for sightings of Supernatural occurrences. "No, the longer time we waste, the longer Sammy is gonna suffer with that son of a bitch!" Dean growled before switching to his computer, searching for possible water-filled areas.

"Well…Working all night, exhausted, isn't gonna help too!" Bobby tried to argue. "Thanks for your concern, Bobby but I've got this covered" Dean stated in a final tone.

Awkward silence hung in the air.

"Found any sightings?" Bobby asked, standing beside the older Winchester. "Not yet, seems like those bitches decided to play midget. How about you?" Dean questioned, chugging down some beer.

"Well, apparently no" Bobby answered with a sigh. Dean banged his fist on the table, growling fiercely all of a sudden. "What's going on, Dean? Calm your idgit ass down and tell me what got your boxers in a twist!" Bobby yelled. "Sam is hurt, like broken hurt! Don't tell me to calm fucking down! Too late!" Dean spat, slamming his computer shut as he stood, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"How do you know?" Bobby tried to argue. "I can't explain it, it's like déjà vu, when Sam's hurt, sick or troubled I can feel it and all I'm feeling right now is that Sammy's down and under! We need to fucking beat those bitches ass to " Dean stated, taking in deep breaths.

"Dean! Watch this!" Bobby yelled from the living room. Dean ran over and kept his eyes and ears sharp.

"There has been black water splurting from oceans, rivers and even taps in homes! Is the world coming to an end? The police are on the case currently. More than 20 over kids have disappeared since the black-water incident started…" Dean switch the television off and smirked weakly.

"Guess we have a lead, time to hit the road" Dean stated as he grabbed whatever necessary.

"So where are we heading to?" Dean asked Bobby, who is seated in the passengers seat. "California, not Heaven-far but still quite a distance" Bobby said.

"If we had time and not kicking some creature's ass to hell, I would enjoy my always short stay at the golden coast with those bikini tops and beaches. Not to mention good sex" Dean stated, giving an experimental smile.

"Only you would think of sex at a time like this" Bobby commented.

"You got that right man" Dean replied before turning up AC/DC Highway to Hell, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he went with the beat.

The Impala drove off into the sunset with one thought from Dean.

"I will find you Sammy, just hang on there pal"


End file.
